


Like you

by Pire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pire/pseuds/Pire
Summary: Todo por un Like.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 2





	Like you

La chica apretó los labios con fuerza a la par que acudía su bolígrafo en el aire cerca de su cabeza. Cuanto odiaba la estadística, realmente ella, que sus pensamientos y deseos se enfocaban con recelo hacia la literatura no encontraba algún interés cercano a los números. Procedimientos extensos, densos además de inservibles.

Sus labios dejaron escapar un pesado lamento mientras cogía su móvil prosiguiendo con desbloquearlo. Su pulgar se deslizaba por la pantalla de abajo hacia arriba al ir pasando las publicaciones de facebook de su página de inicio. Su teléfono vibró en sus manos indicando una notificación nueva.

En la parte superior de apreció una pequeña ventana.

Hyūga (2 mensajes)

Aquél nombre agitó algo en su interior, como siempre pasaba cuando él le mandaba un mensaje. Deslizó la barra para leer los mensajes.

Hyūga:  
¿Terminaste?  
Lee me comentó, que el profesor no asistirá mañana.

Una sonrisa ligera se formó en sus labios, el siempre con esa personalidad, si supiera el efecto que tenían sus palabras en ella y más las ideas que invadían su cabeza.

Tenten:  
¿De dónde lo ha escuchado él? ¿Alguna fuente confiable?

Envió la respuesta rápida y prosiguió a ver Fb. Estaba completamente segura que el Hyūga había terminado sin problema y claro que él sabía que ella estaba evitando hacer los deberes. Él era capaz hasta de leer sus pensamientos, aunque de sentimientos, esa era una cosa diferente.

Una notificación nueva demandó su atención.

Hyūga:  
Para nada, de Naruto. Por lo cual he pasado la noticia de largo.

Tenten soltó una carcajada, si era de la misma boca del Uzumaki de donde venía la noticia, nadie podría tomárselo en serio, a no ser que te llames Rock Lee. Bajó su pulgar y una imagen se desplegó en su inicio.

Una foto de Sakura, bastante provocativa con una corta minifalda y una sonrisa deslumbrante, aquella que les dedicaba a los chicos que solían contemplarla. La parte realmente importante de esto era que en la parte de los likes se podía apreciar una sola frase que originó una fuerte punzada en su pecho.

Neji Hyūga y 53 personas más.

Intentó recordar como respirar y mantener la calma. Podría ser un simple like, sencillo y sin compromiso. Empero el hecho era que Neji Hyūga jamás daba likes a imágenes, ni mucho menos en las que era etiquetado. Para él era algo estúpido y en primera, jamás quiso un Facebook, fue simplemente para uso académico.

Las manos le sudaron, provocando que el celular se resbalará, empero cayó en la alfombra. Tenía que ser una maldita broma. Un malestar dominó la boca de su estómago, su cabeza maquinó ideas estúpidas y antes de darse cuenta, había abierto la plática con el susodicho.

Tenten  
¿Qué tipo de mujeres te interesan, Neji?

Aquella oración interrogativa salió sin más, no había meditaciones de por medio ni mucho menos dudas, un sentimiento embriagaba el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña.

Escribiendo.....

Hyūga  
¿Qué?

Tenten  
Si Neji, ¿qué tipo de mujeres te interesan? ¿Acaso coquetas como Sakura Haruno?

Escribiendo...

Hyūga  
¿Sakura Haruno?  
¿A qué viene todo eso y más la mención de Sakura?

La castaña apretó fuertemente el lápiz con el cual esperaba terminar su tarea, aunque justo en ese momento, aquello pasó a un segundo plano. Justo ahora sentía la adrenalina correr en sus venas y un gran cosquilleo en sus extremidades.

Tenten  
No lo sé, tal vez te gusta su físico.

Escribiendo...

Se mordió la uña del pulgar esperando ansiosa la respuesta, siempre desechó la idea en la cual Neji podría fijarse de alguna de las chicas de su colegio y más cuando pasó muchas veces de la compañía femenina, pero solo tal vez no compartía esos pensamientos con ella, es más, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Hyūga  
¿Qué tendría de malo si así fuera?

Un balde de agua helada sacudió el cuerpo de la fémina, se levantó súbitamente del escritorio y caminó en círculos en su alcoba. Los gritos desesperados internos por mantener la calma eran intenso y apretó fuertemente el celular. Así que él resulto ser uno más de aquellos que ven cosméticos y cirugías antes que inteligencia.

Tenten  
Nada, ya lo he entendido.  
Entonces...  
¿Ella te gusta?

Escribiendo....

Hyūga  
¿De verdad quieres saber?

La castaña suspiró pesadamente, sentía los latidos hirientes y fuertes de su pecho, sus manos picaban, un impulso de querer lanzar su teléfono para ignorar aquella respuesta que la dañaría.

Escribiendo...

Sus manos sudaron y una presión inundó su pecho, abriéndose paso como metástasis en su cuerpo de forma dolorosa. Un impulso hizo que sus dedos se movieran sin procesar su acción.

Tenten:  
Tú me gustas.  
Por lo cual no soportaría esa respuesta.

Cerró la aplicación con rapidez.

Lo había soltado, cuando pensó que jamás podría decírselo a la cara, justo ahora, luego de dos años, le había confesado sus sentimientos al genio Hyūga, de la peor forma, por whatsApp. La abrumante realidad de su acción la dominó ¿qué mierda había hecho? Y por celos de un maldito like, podría ser más idiota. Tal vez le había dado accidentalmente like, pero él justo ahora estaba afirmando su gusto por la chica de los ojos de jade.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esto debía ser un mal sueño. El celular en su mano vibró. ¿Era el inminente rechazo o la confirmación de sus primeras sospechas? Con el mismo valor, aún no sabia de donde había salido, que impulsó su confesión, abrió el chat.

Hyūga  
¿Por qué?

Miro aquella simple pregunta, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Por qué lo había dicho, porque de esta forma o por que no soportaría la respuesta?

Tenten  
¿Por qué, qué?

Hyūga  
Porque te gusto.

Esa debía ser la respuesta a la confesión más extraña, la gente no solía querer saber el porqué, simplemente que cosas te gustan de mi o desde cuando surgieron esos sentimientos.

Tenten  
No lo sé, solo es así, tu actitud, tu personalidad especial o tal vez aspectos más físicos, o un conjunto de todo.

La ira y nervios que momentos antes la dominaba, comenzaron a extinguirse, ahora podría parecer una plática sencilla de amigos hablando de algo tan banal como el sabor de helados favoritos. Pero el latido de su corazón violento seguía en ascenso. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes. No podía ser que estaba sincerándose de esta forma cuando se prometió no decir nada, a menos que el demostrara algún indicio de corresponderle. En su agenda no estaba escrito en confesarse ni ser rechazada, esta semana. 

Escribiendo...

Hyūga  
Uhm...  
No lo comprendo.

No podía ni imaginar la cara que el genio Hyūga estaba poniendo en ese momento. Pensaba que la rechazaría de inmediato o que una sonrisa egolatra llenaría su rostro. Aunque no podía saberlo, estas respuestas eran...tan extrañas. Neji Hyūga era raro.

Tenten:  
Tú no debes hacerlo.

Transcurrieron alrededor de cinco minutos terribles para la castaña,. Tenten simplemente se perdió en twitter, viendo las imágenes, estados o berrinches que sus amigos re-twitteaban. La respuesta llegó como notificación. Sin detenerse a barrar a la barra, entró a la aplicación y entró al chat del castaño sin hacer de emoción. Ella no solía hacerlo. Respondía tan pronto como podía y más considerando el tema que estaba hablando con el castaño.

Su corazón latiendo desbocado y presionando su pecho dolorosamente.

Hyūga  
No me gusta Sakura, jamás he cruzado palabras interesantes con ella. Demasiado superficial.

No podía creerse semejante mierda. Había metido la pata en grande.

Tenten  
Uhm...fue malo suponer sentimientos por un simple like en su actual foto de perfil.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir o que sus dedos pudieron teclear. Las palomas azules en el chat indicaban que el genio lo había leído. Aunque apenas lo vio, se desconectó. De igual forma el solía responder de forma inmediata, a menos que se trata de gente indeseable que intentaba que les pasara la tarea.

Ult. Vez hoy a las 8:55 pm.

La fémina se levantó dirigiéndose al baño, lavándose la cara, tal vez con la esperanza de despertar. Tal vez al abrir su conversación con el Hyūga, aquel reclamo y frases se hayan esfumado. Su celular sonó a lo lejos y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Hyūga (2 mensajes)

Abrió la ventana de chat sin pensarlo demasiado. 

Hyūga  
Lee revisó desde mi cuenta si Sakura lo había bloqueado.  
Olvidó que era mi cuenta, seguramente.

Un suspiro, que hasta este momento no se había percatado que estaba conteniendo, salió de sus labios pesadamente. Todo había sido una confusión. El sonido de un nuevo mensaje llamó su atención de nuevo.

Hyūga  
Además

Escribiendo...

Hyūga  
Me gustan las castañas

Tenten contuvo el aliento unos segundos mientras su cabeza procesaba aquella frase, una sonrisa nerviosa se plasmó en sus labios y escuchó el latido desesperado de su músculo cardíaco, que eclipsaron toda su atención y dejando en ultimo plano la tarea de estadística. Rock Lee había dicho que Naruto dijo que Kakashi no asistiría a clases, y aquella era una verdad irrefutable.

**Author's Note:**

> A veces los celos o una idea bastante abrumadora desata una adrenalida dificil de controlar. Es aqui más que evidente. 
> 
> Espero les guste <3 
> 
> Subiré escritos one-shot aunque tengo long-fic en emisión de estos dos, espero recibir una buena acogida a la plataforma.
> 
> ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
